Diamond Eyes
by BecauseI'mTwisted
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this... We weren't supposed to lose you too.


**Okay, so I was thinking about show a death match between the Shredder and the turtles would go down, and this came to mind. So be careful, there's character death. And no, unfortunately _I don't own tmnt_. Sadly. I don't ANYTHING! *dramatic sobbing* Oh yeah, and the song's called _Diamond Eyes_ by _Shinedown._**

 ** _-_** _read on-read on-read on-read on-_

 ** _I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes_**

 ** _I am the ghost that hides in the night_**

Leonardo and his brothers hid in the shadows as the Foot clan and Shredder himself operated a transaction with the Purple Dragons. Everything and everyone was silent. No cars beneath them, no birds above them. It was assume by the brothers that the object being traded were weapons.

Instead, the Purple Dragons carried in crate after crate. When a Foot ninja cracked one open to inspect it, the turtles saw canister after canister of mutagen.

 ** _Wait, wait a minute, take a step back_**

Donatello gasped quietly and flinched backwards. The sound cut clearly through the silence. Every thug and ninja on the rooftop turned to glare at the newly discovered Hamato brothers.

Instantly, the four mutant turtles were neck-deep in battle.

Purple Dragons shot bullets that were dodged, but the foot ninjas were different. Stronger, faster. Donnie, Raph and Mikey quickly took out the thugs, and started on Shredder's soldiers. Leonardo shut out the world around him as he focused on the metal man in front of him. He was already breathing hard, but he refused to let the Foot leader leave the rooftop.

Several minutes into the fight, Leo heard his enemy's cruel laughter followed by brothers' screams of pain. Almost dropping his swords, he spun around to see several ninjas holding them down, their shells to the cold concrete roof. Leonardo's horror was instantly replaced by pure, uncontrolled fury.

 ** _you gotta think twice before you react_**

Realizing anger wasn't going to help, Leo loosened the grip on his weapons and turned back to Shredder. "Let them go." He hissed. The enemy wasn't fazed. "I have a proposition for you." He announced, his evil eyes staring down the blue-masked teen.

 ** _so stay, stay a little while_**

"What?" Leonardo snapped. Mikey sobbed silently behind him, but there was nothing he could do.

"You're the most talented of your brothers. You will fight me. If you win, you get to leave and take them with you. If I win, you will join the Foot, and kill your own brothers." Shredder said, smirking beneath his kuro kabuto. Leonardo's posture when slack from surprise, and his face showed nothing but horror. He couldn't win against the Shredder. He was only stalling. But if he disagreed to fight...

"Just run, Leo!" Raphael shouted from behind him.

 ** _'Cause a promise not kept is a road to exile_**

No. He had to. He made a promise, that he would always protect his family no matter what.

 ** _Hey! What's the circumstance?_**

 ** _You'll never be great without takin' a chance_**

But if he lost... He'd have to take the chance.

 ** _So, wait... you wait waited too long_**

 ** _Had your hands in your pocket when you should've been gone_**

He raised his head to accept, but Shredder cut in first. "Too late." A Foot ninja raised a dagger, and cut a thick, jagged line down Donatello's arm. His screams pushed Leo over the edge.

 ** _One push is all you need_**

 ** _Fist first philosophy_**

Leonardo gave a war cry and charged at his opponent. His rage fuelled him. The wounds he received became nothing but paper cuts. The bruises were less than nothing, invisible. All he saw was Shredder's head separated from his body. Leo's swords scarred and dented Oroku Saki's armour. The two didn't hold back. The turtle's mask was torn from face, as were his sheaths. Saki's helmet flew from his head.

 ** _We watched with wounded eyes_**

 ** _So I hope you recognize_**

The other three turtles watched on in a mix of awe and horror. Their brother had never fought like this before. He and Shredder were equally as threatening and violent.

 ** _I'm on the frontline, don't worry, I'll be fine_**

 ** _The story is just beginning_**

 ** _I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regret_**

Leonardo saw nothing but the man in front of him. All humanity left him as he savagely fought for his freedom ,and his brothers' lives. His battered bones didn't faze him, the broken wrist didn't hold him back. He would win.

 ** _And now I see the world through diamond eyes_**

Shredder watched his opponent's movements. He was incredibly skilled. Even more so than when Saki himself was a teenager. Despite the situation, Shredder felt himself warm slightly with pride. He could see it. Leonardo's eyes were like a mirror. Inside them, he saw himself.

 ** _Damn!_**

 ** _Damn it all down, took one to the chest without even a sound_**

Oroku Saki slashed at the mutant that stood before him, carving three long and bloody grooves into his higher plastron. He didn't even acknowledge the deadly wounds.

 ** _So, what_**

 ** _What are you worth, the things you love or the people you hurt?_**

 ** _Hey! It's like deja-vu, a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose_**

Instead he gave a grin, similar to the one a mad wolf may give, before it rips out your throat.

 ** _So, wait... It's the exception to the rule, everyone of us is expendable_**

 ** _One push is all you need_**

 ** _Fist first philosophy_**

Shredder stepped back in a moment of fear. Perhaps Leonardo was too skilled, too deadly.

 ** _We watch with wounded eyes_**

 ** _So I hope you recognize_**

The younger Hamato brothers could no longer recognize their own older brother. He seemed so different, so dark. They could only watch with tear-filled eyes as the tide turned in Leo's favour.

 ** _I'm on the front line, don't worry, I'll be fine_**

 ** _The story is just beginning_**

 ** _I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regret_**

Leonardo screamed another war cry, raised his sword and swung.

Everything went quiet. A hard thud, echoed around them. He dropped his bloody katana by the headless body of Shredder and collapsed to his knees.

He rest of the Foot Clan, swiftly left the rooftop. A deal was a deal, after all.

His brothers ran towards him shouting, but he couldn't hear their words. It was like he was underwater. His own blood filled his lungs and he began to cough, large crimson splatters painting the concrete.

 ** _And now I see the world through diamond eyes_**

Leonardo went limp, crying hysterically, Donatello placed him on the rooftop, his shell sitting in his own blood. His empty eyes stared up at the night sky, dull and glassy. The three brothers comforted each other until the sun began to rise. Then a question none of them wanted to answer. "How do we tell Master Splinter?

- _the end-the end-the end-the end-_

 **Sorry if it's a bit short. I was just bored. So anyway, poor Leo. But hey, he killed Shredder! Is he an awesome ninja or what? Who's your fav turtle and why? Comment please! It really means a lot.**


End file.
